It is common for drummers' hands to become fatigued and sore after playing for an extended period of time. Often, the pain persists; and a chronic condition develops.
Numerous attempts to reduce the discomfort and pain brought on by extended periods of drumming have been made. To this end, drummers have cut grooves in drumstick handles, wrapped the handles with tape of the type more commonly applied to bicycle grips, and experimented with a variety of rubber grips. None of these approaches have proved satisfactory. Grooves, tapes, and many grips can make the drumsticks awkward and difficult to handle skillfully. Furthermore, the grips here before proposed have tended to be heavy and cumbersome and therefore unsatisfactory. Consequently, there's a continuing and existent need for an accessory or other approach which can be employed to reduce, if not eliminate, fatigue and pain in a drummer's hands.